vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caitlin Shane
Caitlin Shane was a witch who is Atticus' deceased wife and his leading motivation to raise Silas. Caitlin has never been seen physically being her appearances were only hallucinations, by Silas, to manipulate Atticus in rescuing him from eternal imprisonment. Caitlin was a member of the Shane Family. Early History Caitlin was a witch who married Atticus Shane. They had a son named Sam but he died in a car accident. A grief stricken Caitlin tried to revive him by using expression, but it overwhelmed her and died as as result. In 2009, Shane had arrived on the Island in search of the well which can let you see the dead. By spilling some of his blood Shane was able to see Caitlin, however it was actually Silas using his ability to create illusions. She then told him about Silas and that raising him would result in her and their son's revival. She then explained what he must do in order to free Silas and this is what led to all of his current actions and is his ultimate goal. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In Into the Wild, Shane reveals his wife and son's tragic ends as well as his brief reunion with her on the Island which is how he learned about Silas and what his motives are. Personality Caitlin was a loving mother and since the death of her son, Sam, she became sad and lost part of the concept of reality, obsessed with bringing her son back. During the visit of Shane on The Island, Silas creates an illusion of Caitlin to calm Shane after he fell into the well. In the well, Caitlin seems to be surrounded by an aura of evil, insane, and obsessed. She tries to convince Shane to sacrifice 3 groups (12 people each), to use the mystical power. Physical Appearance Caitlin was a beautiful woman, of medium height, with long dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Powers and Abilities Atticus Shane describes Caitlin as a powerful witch though incredibly undisciplined. She tried to resurrect her son, even using black and forbidden magic, expression, though in the end, Caitlin was killed by overuse of magic. Weaknesses Caitlin possessed all the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season Four *''Into the Wild'' (Hallucination) *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' (Hallucination) Name *'Caitlin' is an Irish form of Katherine.http://www.behindthename.com/name/caitli10n *'Shane' is an Anglicized version of the Irish name Seán, which is Irish for John and is pronounced as "Shayn", and means "God is gracious". Trivia *She died trying to resurrect her son, Sam, using expression and lost control over it. *She was the motivation for everything Atticus Shane did. *She was the third Witch that was revealed to have used Expression. *She was the first Hispanic witch in the series. *She only appeared as a hallucination to Atticus Shane created by Silas. *She most likely found peace or sucked into Hell when the Other Side collapsed. Gallery S4ep13-4.png S4ep13-3.png s4ep13-9.png s4ep13-8.png Caitlin-tomb.png References *http://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=123662 See also Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shane Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters